fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Papa's Wingeria
Papa’s Wingeria 'is the sixth game in the Papa Louie's restaurant management series that was released by Flipline Studios on June 13, 2012. Chuck and Mandi are the default workers in the game. Custom workers, characters that are designed by the players, are introduced in this game. Description Whip up the hottest wings in town in Papa's Wingeria! This must be your lucky day! You just won an all expense paid trip to Starlight City, the gaming capital of the world! But it doesn't end there, after a long bus drive, you try your hand at the Mega Prize machine and hit the jackpot! You are now the proud owner of Papa's newest restaurant, Papa's Wingeria. Only catch is that it requires a lot of work… hope you like the night shift!. Welcome to Papa's Wingeria, the latest restaurant in the Papa's cooking games! Here you will have to keep your picky customers happy as they order tons of wings and things. Take orders, run the deep fryers, sauce the wings, and arrange them on a platter with garnishes and sides. Introduction Chuck/Mandi/Custom worker is at home watching T.V. He/she hears a knock at his/her door. He/she opens the door to find Foodini and Papa Louie standing there with an envelope that tells them that he/she has won a trip to Starlight City. So he/she goes on the bus and arrives there. Upon arrival, Papa Louie displays a large slot machine to them and tells him/her to try his/her luck. He/she gets the three lucky 7's and thinks he's/she's won the jackpot. Papa Louie proudly shows him/her the prize: the keys to his newest restaurant, Papa's Wingeria, and the new worker's outfit, much to his/her dismay. Customers #Clover (Tutorial) #Hank (Tutorial) #Mindy (Time) #Allan (Time) #Chuck/Mandi (Time) # Timm (Time) #Greg (Time) #Utah (Time) #Taylor (Time) #Robby (Time) #Rita (Time) #James (Day 2) #Alberto (Rank 2) #Clair (Rank 4) #Kahuna (Rank 6) #Scooter (Rank 8) #Hugo (Rank 10) #Maggie (Rank 11) #Big Pauly (Rank 12) #Akari (Rank 14) #Wally (Rank 15) #Kayla (Rank 16) #Sarge Fan! (Rank 18) #Mitch (Rank 19) #Wendy (Rank 20) #Tohru (Rank 21) #Georgito (Rank 22) #Zoe (Rank 23) #Cooper (Rank 24) #Lisa (Rank 25) #Franco (Rank 26) #Xandra (Rank 27) #Carlo Romano (Rank 28) #Skyler (Rank 29) #Rico (Rank 30) #Sue (Rank 31) #Gremmie (Rank 32) #Bruna Romano (Rank 33) #Nick (Rank 34) #Prudence (Rank 35) #Edna (Rank 36) #Doan (Rank 37) #Captain Cori (Rank 38) #Kingsley (Rank 39) #Penny (Rank 40) #Marty (Rank 41) #Olga (Rank 42) #Sasha (Rank 43) #Roy (Rank 44) #Cecilia (Rank 45) #Connor (Rank 46) #Yippy (Rank 47) #Tony Solary (Rank 48) #Peggy (Rank 49) #Gino Romano (Rank 50) #Mary (Rank 51) #Edoardo Romano (Rank 52) #Matt Neff (Rank 53) #Ivy (Rank 54) #Vicky (Rank 55) #Cletus (Rank 56) #Foodini (Rank 57) #Papa Louie (Rank 58) Closers: *Boomer (replaces Kahuna as a closer) (Day 2) *Quinn (Day 3) *Xolo (replaces Xandra as a closer) (Day 4) *Johnny (Day 5) *Professor Fitz (replaces Hank as a closer) (Day 6) *Ninjoy (Day 7) *Jojo (Day 8) Ranks Ingredients Meats * 'Chicken Wings '(Start) (Wing Warmup and Wing Slinger) * 'Boneless Wings (Rank 4 unlocked with Clair) (Go Boneless and No Bones About It) * Chicken Strips (Rank 10 unlocked with Hugo) (Serving Strips and Premium Chicken) * Shrimp (Rank 15 unlocked with Wally) (Seafood Server and Saucy Shrimp) Sauces * , Teriyaki Sauce, BBQ Sauce, Calypso Sauce, Atomic Sauce, Buffalo Sauce, Medium Sauce, Spicy Garlic Sauce, Honey Mustard Sauce, Wild Onion Sauce and Wasabi Sauce]]BBQ Sauce (Start) (Classic 'Que) * Buffalo Sauce (Start) (Getting Hot) * Spicy Garlic Sauce (Day 2, unlocked with James) (Garlicious) * Calypso Sauce (Rank 2, unlocked with Alberto) (Island Flavor) * Atomic Sauce (Rank 6, unlocked with Kahuna) (Bombs Away) * Honey Mustard Sauce (Rank 8, unlocked with Scooter) (Bee's Knees) * Teriyaki Sauce (Rank 11, unlocked with Maggie) (Sweet Soy) * Medium Sauce (Rank 14, unlocked with Akari) (Just Right) * Parmesan Sauce (Rank 16, unlocked with Kayla) (Creamy Parmesan) * Wild Onion Sauce (Rank 18, unlocked with Sarge Fan) (Wild Side) * Wasabi Sauce (Rank 20, unlocked with Wendy) (Strong Flavor) Sides * Celery (Start) (Crunchy) * Carrots '(Start) (Beta Carotene) * 'Red Peppers (Rank 3) (Peppery) * Green Peppers (Rank 7) (Green Garnish) * French Fries (Rank 12, unlocked with Big Pauly) (Crinkle Cut) * Cheese Cubes '(Rank 17) (Skewered Sides) Dips * 'Ranch '(Start) (Classic Dip) * 'Blue Cheese '(Start) (Dip with a Kick) * 'Mango Chili (Rank 5) (Hot and Tangy) * Awesome Sauce (Rank 9) (Awesomesauce!) * Kung Pao (Rank 13) (Kung POW!) * Zesty Pesto (Rank 19, unlocked with Mitch) (Zesty) The Shop Upgrades *Doorbell $30.00 Alert When Customers Enter *Cook Booster 1 ~ 4 $120.00 each Cook Wings Faster *Fryer Alarm 1~4 $90.00 each Alerts When Cooking *Plate Guide 1 $150.00 Helps with Presentation *Plate Guide 2 $350.00 Helps with Presentation *Napkin Holder $100.00 Stock Napkins to Clean Plates *Napkins x5 $15.00 Furniture *Small Wingeria Table $45.00 Improves Waiting Score *Large Wingeria Table $85.00 Improves Waiting Score *Wingeria Boombox $100.00 Improves Waiting Score *Wing Sign $85.00 +Grill/Build Score with Wings *Boneless Sign $85.00 +Grill/Build Score with Boneless *Strips Sign $85.00 +Grill/Build Score with Strips *Shrimp Sign $85.00 +Grill/Build Score with Shrimp *Streetlamp $100.00 Improves Waiting Score *Jukebox $450.00 Improves Waiting Score *Newspaper Stand $80.00 Improves Waiting Score *Small Diner Table $35.00 Improves Waiting Score *Medium Diner Table $55.00 Improves Waiting Score *Large Diner Table $75.00 Improves Waiting Score *Gumballs $70.00 Improves Waiting Score *SNJ Arcade Game $500.00 Improves Waiting Score *Papa Louie Arcade $400.00'' Improves Waiting Score'' *McCoy Arcade Game $450.00 Improves Waiting Score *Coffee Station $70.00 Improves Waiting Score *Soda Machine $250.00 Improves Waiting Score *Tropical Punch $75.00 Improves Waiting Score *Picket Fence $40.00 Improves Waiting Score *Comic Books $150.00 Improves Waiting Score *Tall Pillar $100.00 Improves Waiting Score *Romano Painting $120.00 Improves Waiting Score, +Romano Tips *Phonograph $175.00 Improves Waiting Score *Bookshelf $150.00 Improves Waiting Score *Medium Flag $35.00 Improves Waiting Score *Small Flag $25.00 Improves Waiting Score *Large Flag $50.00 Improves Waiting Score *Strawberry Gum $85.00 Improves Waiting Score *Banana Gum $85.00 Improves Waiting Score *Blueberry Gum $85.00 Improves Waiting Score *Lumberjack Log $60.00 Improves Waiting Score *Small Pine Tree $55.00 Improves Waiting Score *Large Pine Tree $75.00 Improves Waiting Score *Planter Box $30.00 Improves Waiting Score *Taco Fence $30.00 Improves Waiting Score *Burger Block Windows $100.00 Improves Waiting Score *Burger Block Wall $30 Improves Waiting Score *Pizzeria Fence $30.00 Improves Waiting Score *Yellow Onion $100.00 Improves Waiting Score *Onion $100.00 Improves Waiting Score *Tribal Onion $100.00 Improves Waiting Score *Small Multigrain Tiles $35.00 Improves Waiting Score *Large Multigrain Tiles $55.00 Improves Waiting Score *Small Parsley Tiles $75.00 Improves Waiting Score *Large Parsley Tiles $75.00 Improves Waiting Score *Pepperoni Division $100.00 Improves Waiting Score *Onion Division $100.00 Improves Waiting Score *Pineapple Division $100.00 Improves Waiting Score *Sauce Wheel $150.00 Improves Waiting Score *Foodini Hat $90.00 Improves Waiting Score *Waffle Table $75.00 Improves Waiting Score *Burgeria Balloons $40.00 Improves Waiting Score Posters *BBQ Poster $45.00 +Score with BBQ Sauce *Buffalo Poster $45.00 +Score with Buffalo Sauce *Garlic Poster $55.00 +Score with Spicy Garlic Sauce *Calypso Poster $35.00 +Score with Calypso Sauce *Atomic Poster $55.00'' +Score with Atomic Sauce'' *Honey Poster $45.00 +Score with Honey Mustard Sauce *Teriyaki Poster $45.00'' +Score with Teriyaki Sauce'' *Medium Poster $50.00 +Score with Medium Sauce *Parmesan Poster $45.00 +Score with Parmesan Sauce *Wild Onion Poster $50.00 +Score with Wild Onion Sauce *Wasabi Poster $45.00'' +Score with Wasabi Sauce'' *Carrot Poster $20.00 +Score With Carrots *Celery Poster $25.00 +Score with Celery *Green Pepper Poster $10.00 +Score With Green Pepper *Red Pepper Poster $10.00 +Score With Red Pepper *Fries Poster $30.00 +Score with Fries *Cheese Cube Poster $25.00 +Score with Cheese Cubes *Dip Poster $40.00 +Score with Ranch/Blue Cheese *Mango Chili Poster $35.00 +Score with Mango Chili Dip *Awesome Sauce Poster $35.00 +Score with Awesome Sauce Dip *Kung Pao Poster $35.00 +Score with Kung Pao Dip *Pesto Poster $30.00 +Score with Zesty Pesto Dip *Window $75.00 Improves Waiting Score *Jojo Poster $50.00 +Score with Jojo *Flipline Poster $15.00 Improves Waiting Score Wall/Floor Wallpaper *Taco Mia Wall $50.00 *Leaf Wall $50.00 *Green Wall $60.00 *Blue Wall $60.00 *Pink Waves Wall $70.00 *Swirl Wall $70.00 *Egg Wall $75.00 *Red Wall $75.00 *Pinstripe Wall $75.00 *Block Wall $80.00 *Starry Wall $100.00 *Big Top Wall $75.00 *Diamond Wall $75.00 *Zaggy Wall $60.00 *Shack Wall $75.00 *Wood Wall $75.00 *Sunrise Wall $75.00 *Waffle Wall $85.00 *Plywood Wall $45.00 *Plaid Wall $75.00 *Evergreen Wall $75.00 *Gray Block Wall $75.00 *Country Blue Wall $75.00 *Dark Pink Wall $75.00 *Pizzeria Wall $75.00 *Parsley Wall $75.00 *Burger Break Wall $75.00 *Prize Wall $75.00 *Red Pattern Wall $75.00 *Yellow Plaid Wall $75.00 Flooring *Stone Floor $85.00 *Blue Carpet $75.00 *Pink Carpet $75.00 *Lawn Floor $85.00 *Sand Floor $85.00 *Wood Floor $85.00 *Zigzag Floor $100.00 *Green Floor $75.00 *Herringbone Floor $75.00 *Cream Floor $75.00 *Hardwood Floor $95.00 *Arrow Floor $85.00 *Toast Floor $85.00 *Red Carpet $75.00 *Pasta Floor $75.00 *Black Floor $75.00 *Foodini Floor $75.00 *Terra Cotta $75.00 *Blue Tile $75.00 *Dark Red Carpet $75.00 Clothing Hats *Worker Visor $25.00 *Blue Bandada $55.00 *Ranger Hat $75.00 *Purple Cap $65.00 *Blue Cap $65.00 *Wingeria Cap $65.00 *Orange Cap $65.00 *Green Cap $65.00 *Pink Cap $65.00 *Royal Crown $250.00 *Straw Hat $85.00 *Pirate Hat $100.00 *Cowboy Hat $110.00 *Viking Helmet $150.00 *Yellow Hat $85.00 Shirts *Tropical Shirt $50.00 *Green Top $50.00 *White Top $90.00 *Pastel top $65.00 *Rugby Shirt $50.00 *Star Top $80.00 *Turtleneck $85.00 *Owly Tee $60.00 Pants *White Skirt $25.00 *Blue Pants $25.00 *Blue Jeans $30.00 *Khaki Skirt $40.00 *Pokladot Skirt $50.00 *Striped Skirt $50.00 *Plaid Skirt $50.00 Jackets *Trenchcoat $175.00 *Track Jacket $100.00 *Winter Parka $175.00 *Blue Hoodie $85.00 *Blazer $125.00 *Biker Jacket $155.00 *Windbreaker $75.00 Shoes *B-Ball Shoes $50.00 *White Shoes $50.00 *Black Shoes $50.00 *Pink Shoes $60.00 *Blue Shoes $60.00 Face Accessories *Rose-Colored Glasses $75.00 *Reading Glasses $60.00 Accessories *Orange Backpack $70.00 *Messenger Bag $90.00 *Camping Pack $120.00 *Red Cape $150.00 *Purple Cape $150.00 *Necklace $100.00 *Puka Necklace $50.00 *Red Bag $50.00 *Pink Purse $50.00 *Teal Bag $70.00 *Green Bag $70.00 Arm Accessories *Bracelets $20.00 *Gold Bracelets $50.00 *Puka Wristband $40.00 *Gray Wristwatch $20.00 *Gold Wristwatch $80.00 Mini-Games *Burgerzilla (New!) *Hot Shot (New!) *Freeze-Putt (New!) *Customer Cravings *Hallway Hunt *Breakfast Blast *Pizza Pachinko New Features *The player can design a custom worker. *The player can buy clothes from the shop, not only hats. *This is the first game where the window shows if it is day or night. *The first game with a Sauce Station. *Two buttons near the points that say "Like Us on Facebook" and "Follow Us on Twitter" that'll each give $50 in tips for use to purchase items for the restaurant's lobby. Trivia *This is the only game that you can cook meat on Fry Station and not Grill Station. * This game has 7 order spaces (Note that wings use 2 spaces instead of one) *This is the second game where the build/topping station to be the 4th station (Freezeria was the first) *You can actually give a customer a plate of nothing; by putting an item of choice on the plate, then putting it back, and then clicking the check mark and dragging the ticket to the order. The customer will be seen eating nothing. *You can actually tell the order of the first customer by the sign in the front, which says the wings they will order. And then the Lucky sign at the back, which tells the number of the wings you are going to fry for each. And finally the sign right behind the Wingeria which shows which sauce is used for the wings. *Clair, Mindy, and Clover have a new design in the game. *This is the only gameria where the chef looks into the lobby after serving the last customer of the day. *The Wingeria and Cheeseria are the only games where the workers' regular uniforms do not contain headgear. *According to Quinn's Q&A, this game was the most difficult gameria for Flipline Studios to make. * French Fries are the only side not to be ordered by a regular closer. *On April 1, 2015, Flipline Studios announced as an April fools joke that the company will make available for sale three of the wing sauces (BlazeBerry Sauce, Atomic Sauce, and Wild Onion Sauce), and one of the dips (Awesome Sauce). http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/5522 Gallery Papas wingeria.png Closers wingeria.jpg Papa's Wingeria Final Parade Screenshot 07.jpg Screenshot 06.jpg Screenshot 08.jpg Screenshot 05.jpg Female Chuck.jpg Workers chuck.jpg Fry.png Medium sauce.png Carrot.png Celery.png Shrimp.png Calypso sauce.png Honey Mustard Sauce.png Spicy garlic sauce.png Bbq sauce1.png Bufalo sauce.png Atomic sauce.png Teriyaki sauce1.png Chicken strip.png Boneless wing.png Wing1.png perfect.wing.png|Perfect Day at Wingeria Papa's Wingeria.jpg|New day at the Wingeria Papas wingeria chart.png|All customers orders Tohru.jpg Wingeria Chefs.png|Character Selection Screen Papa's Wingeria - Build Station.png|Build Station Wing clock.jpg Greg Thumbs Up.png|Greg likes his order Alberto is being pleased.png|Alberto doesn't like his order 968.png Papa's Wingeria - Perfect Doan.png S.png download (5).jpg|Cletus grading his order Wow Big Pauly.png Maggieperfect2.png Scooterperfect.png Allanperfect.png Akariperfect.png Clairperfect.png Wallyperfect.png|perfect with Wally! Boomerperfect.png Mitchperfect.png Sargefanperfect.png|Sarge Fan! with perfect onion wings! Jojoperfect.png Wendyperfect.png wingeria_clues.jpg|Hack your orders with this clue! Cooperperfect.png|Cooper came straight from the Pancakeria and got home with some perfect wings! Group.jpg Awesome01.jpg Atomic01.jpg Wildonion01.jpg Blazeberry011.jpg 0%Wing.png Saucey Plate.png Rhjdghdfghdfh.PNG Yrjrjiy.PNG Y456t5g5.PNG es:Papa's Wingeria no:Papa's Wingeria Category:Flipline Studio Games Category:Games Category:2012 Games